5 times Sebastian Smythe had a panic attack
by WolfKomoki
Summary: This wouldn't be the first panic attack, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Aka five times Sebastian Smythe had a panic attack.


**Glee is owned by FOX.**  
 **I've had many panic attacks and let me tell you they're not fun.**

1\. Audition

He's staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He's feeling nervous because today is the day he auditions for the Warblers. He cannot screw this up. He's going to nail this audition, and he's going to join their club. So why the hell is he so nervous? _Come on Smythe, it's just an audition. It's not a big deal._

Sebastian's heart starts beating loudly in his ears. _Oh God, what if I screw this up? I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school._ He feels his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and his throat feels tight. Before he knew it, he couldn't breathe, and he starts hyperventilating. He looks up when he sees one of them walk into the room.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?" Nick asks with concern. Sebastian can barely understand a word he's saying; his heart is beating so loud. His hands start shaking and he can barely breathe.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay? " Nick asks with concern. Sebastian slowly sinks to the ground, trying to get his breathing under control.

2\. Slushy

It wasn't supposed to do this much damage. It was supposed to be a simple prank. It was only supposed to ruin Kurt's clothes. It wasn't supposed to hurt anyone. Sebastian feels his heart start beating faster, and that's when he realizes that he was about to go into a panic attack. He quickly leaves the area, apologizing to Blaine before he goes outside away from the Warblers, and the New Directions. He barely makes it ten feet before his chest feels heavy and his throat feels tight.

 _It was supposed to be a harmless prank, it wasn't supposed to harm anyone. It was only meant for Kurt's clothes. Oh God Blaine is going to hate me forever!_

Soon his hands start shaking, and he starts hyperventilating. He can't breathe, Oh God, he can't breathe.

3\. Suicide Attempt

He's sitting in the Lima Bean when he overhears a conversation.

"Did you hear about David Karofsky?" One person asks. Sebastian blinks. What about David Karofsky?

"I know it's so sad. Suicide. Who would have ever thought he'd try to take his own life?" Another voice says. _No. No. This can't be real. This isn't happening_.

 _I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean those things I said to him_! Sebastian's heart starts beating loudly, and rapidly in his ears. His throat feels tight, and he can't breathe. He was the cause of this, oh God, he was the cause of this. David could have _died_ , and it would have been all his fault.

Soon enough, he starts hyperventilating. He has to make this up. He has to do something. He has to make this right.

4\. Burned to the ground

He's sitting in his room watching the news when he sees the words on the screen. Dalton Academy burns to the ground. The place where he spent four years of high school and made many friends is gone. It feels like a punch to the gut. The place that he made many memories, and many friends is gone, and no one will ever know that it was there.

His heart starts beating faster and he knew. He knew that he was about to have a panic attack. His throat feels tight and soon enough he can't breathe. He starts hyperventilating as he watches the fire on the screen.

 _Why did Dalton burn to the ground? What's going to happen to the students that still go there? What's going to happen to the teachers that worked there? Did everyone make it to safety? Is anyone hurt, or God forbid, dead? Was it an accident? Was it arson?_ Sebastian's hands start shaking and he drops the remote. He can't handle this. This has to be a nightmare. This can't be real.

5\. Demoted

He's standing in the room when he hears the news. He's been demoted from Warbler captain. It feels like a punch to the gut when they tell him.

"You can't do this!" He shouts.

"I'm sorry, but we have to." Nick says. Sebastian's heart starts beating rapidly in his ears, and his throat feels tight.

"You can't—" He can hardly finish his sentence before he starts gasping.

"What did I do? What can I do?" He asks. His breathing starts getting faster, which is when they stare at him in concern.

"Sebastian?" Nick asks with concern. Sebastian can barely hear him as he starts hyperventilating.

"Sebastian! Are you okay?" Jeff asks with concern.

"What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" Trent asks. Sebastian starts walking away, trying to find somewhere he can go and calm himself. He eventually finds himself outside and that's when he starts trying to calm himself. _Breathe in. Breathe out. One, two, three, four, five. It's just a panic attack, you're going to be okay._


End file.
